Tale of the Three Foxes with Three Tails
by insaincat
Summary: Romano, Italy, and Seborga are protectors of a magical fall. Used to the life they have now as foxes with extra tails and more powers that no one thought was possible. Well, what happens if a bunch of odd people come out from the sky and make their lives a bit off? Is that good, or bad? Pairings, idk yet. R-T for both Romano's language.


Once upon a time, there was a small magical forest, and in that forest were magical things. Imps and fairies, elves and Pegasuses. Unicorns and majestic fish that were part human called; mermaids. This magical forest was big enough to have two small mountains. On the east mountain, there was an old castle that was near rewed. In that castle, there once lives a beautiful queen and her daughter. But once the child grew up, the queen withered and died. The princess, in order to survive, became a witch. You may think this story is about the witch. No, oh no. Far from it actually. In the middle of the two mountains was a lake, and a very large one at that. The lake lead to a large river which lead to an spectacular waterfall coming from cliff from a cliff from the west side of the east mountain. There in the lake, river and mountain mer people lived. The lake and river were just an ordinary lake and river., but the waterfall was something much more. The water that spewed out of the mountain was majestic, magical even. The pools of water below the the fall was majestic as well. The water could heal all wounds and restore all life. Matter of fact, this water kept the forest alive during winter. This fall was considered sacred to who ever lived in the forest. And like most sacred places, hard to get to. The mer people not only live at the sacred fall, but they protect it and tend to it. Along with all the small rare creatures that live in or near it. Surrounding such a place is nine white trees and the original the nine tailed fox. The tress and the fox are old, original old. But only the trees stand now. With the nine tailed fox long gone, it was his grandson's turns to protect such a place. Three foxes with three tails each, all three representing as the new nine tailed fox, protectors of the forests. Protectors must be busy. no? Trying to stop people from dis troy the forests, kill and capture all mythical creatures, and steal the source of the water's magic? No, the forest was so remote of the border of Madia and Sherna, that there wasn't many visitors from the outside. Near the lake layer a village of Humans and Elves and Dwarfs that lives together in harmony. They do not eat meant, only what the land and animals give them. They took the odd small hills and carved them out to make a home. The extra dirt was used to make man maid hills that would later be carved out for a home. This place was called. "The Village of Sudan." Sudan was a human and the founder of the village, along a role model of the village's people. On the opposite side of the lake side of the lake was were wood was harvested from trees. They were odd trees, some where shorts and stubby, some tall that reach for the sky. These trees were the only ones one could cut down, because the next day they would grow back to the way they originally were. This wood was used to make things like wooden cabins, sheds, tools, and other useful stuff. The west mountain was just as sacred as the eat mountain. It also had a waterfall that was large and beautiful. It also had properties that the east did not. But only the nine trees, nine tailed fox, and the witch knew of its abilities. At night, the leaves of the trees glowed according to the moon light, and the souls, disguise as glowing butterflies, came to rest. Gatherings often meet at the base of the west mountain, and occasionally lovers came to make their vows. In four places at the base of this mountain was a shrine to the west mountain which was named "Nua." Next to the shrine was a man-built gate. There was no need to protect such a place, only pure could enter. The east mountain also had four shrines around the base, and they called this mountain "Sho." The only animals that lives on mount. Nua was normal looking animals, but glowed in the moon light just as the leaves did. They also had a crescent moon shape on their forehead. The villagers call these animals spirit animals but when one bonds with them, a spirit guilds. And of coarse, the nine tailed fox originated from there. During the day, two suns want to shine. Tay, the large bright sun was always ahead of the older sister, Tei. Tei was the smaller and less brighter sun that slowly ends the day. At night there are three moons. The oldest was the brightest that everyone called 'Land of the spirits' which connected to mount. Nua.. from what the villagers believe. The second and third moons were twins; Luna and Lanu. Honestly, everyone was getting tired of naming things. Lina was the female and Lanu was the male brother. They both played an important role to the sea tides and season changing. On the mountain of Sho, neat the fall and nine trees, lived 3 little foxes with three small bushy tails each. The eldest fox of the three, was a dark reddish brown coat and the tips of his ears was a creamy peach. This color was on his muzzle that drew down his belly and stopped. And suddenly it was on the tips of his tails. He also had a very dark brown crescent moon upon his forehead. A bouncy curl stuck out of the front of his forehead. His name is Romano, and he has a bad temper. The next oldest is a rather happy and ditzy fox. His coat, an faded orange with a tint is a white. Creamy white lead from his muzzle down to his belly and coated the tips of his ears and tails. a white crescent moon on his forehead and a curl, like his older brother's, stuck out from the side of his head. His name is Italy. The youngest was a mellow and happy, and was rather successful with flirting than the other two. He was coated with a bright redish-orange. His ear tips, tail tips, muzzle and belly were a light creamy orange, an orange crescent moon lay on his forehead, and just like his brothers, he had a curl. Only his curl was at the front of his head but facing the same way as Italy's curl and more boxed. His name is Seborga. SideNotes: Madia (Italy) Sherna (Switzerland) Sudan Nua Nu.e Sho Tay Tae Tei Tie Luna (moon is Spanish) Lanu _ Weee! So I hope you like this! I probably shouldn't have made it but... Hey! It suddenly popped into my head. Im also not sure what pairings I should use... Not Gerita.. to many of those. Comment bellow and tell me what you think. Btw, sorry about the typos. I was typing this in the dark. 


End file.
